She's Gone
by dongwoosaurus
Summary: During a rough time in their friendship, Lok and Sophie drift away from each other. Will their friendship survive and result in something more? Or will it all end? LokxScarlett at first, LokxSophie, DantexZhalia. AU; No Titans.


"How could you? How could you do this to me?" Sophie whispered in an almost inaudible voice as she stood in front of the young teenager. She clenched her fists, biting her lip as she struggled to not turn around and run away like she wanted to so badly. Lok had strained to hear her soft words and was shocked to find out that he could hear such sorrow, pain, hurt, betrayal, and anger in her few words

"What are you talking about Soph? What's wrong?" Lok asked her, a concerned look in his warm, blue eyes.

Of course, only Lok could ever get away with calling Sophie such a nickname. Anyone else that dared to would have gotten a glare cold enough to freeze water. After all, they had been best friends ever since they were born. But at this very moment, she felt as they were far from that.

"Don't you dare act like you're all innocent, Lok Lambert! I saw you with Scarlett today at the park!" Sophie shrieked in frustration.

Why didn't Lok tell her about this? Why would he hide this from her? She thought they were best friends, that he trusted her more than this! Weren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything?

Her eyes started getting slightly watery as the hurt she felt overtook the anger in her. She desperately tried to rid herself of the mental pictures now flashing through her mind but it was no use. All she could see was Lok and Scarlett at the park, hugging each other, faces almost touching.

_Sophie is walking to the park in hopes of finding Lok. She had decided to tell him her feeling about him today. As she walked closer to the area she was going to look, she discovered a couple not so far away from her, hidden under the shadow of a tall oak tree.__**How adorable**__, Sophie thought to herself. _

_She would never dare to admit this out loud but she was secretly jealous of couples like this. But all girls wanted a bit of romance in their lives and Sophie Casterwill was definitely no exception. She thought she recognized them from somewhere but the boy's back was to her. She could barely make out the vibrant red of the girl's hair and the boy's blond locks, let alone identify their faces._

_The first name that came up in her mind was, of course, Lok Lambert. A strange sense of dread filled her when she thought of the possibly of the boy actually being her best friend but she quickly rejected the idea. It was rather silly of her to think that he would be seeing someone and not tell her. Plus, everyone that happened to have blond hair reminded her of him._

_Sophie was thinking about how Lok would laugh when she told him about this incident later when the girl suddenly giggled and snaked her arms around the guy's neck, burying her petite hands in his blond locks. In turn, the boy chuckled and put his large hands firmly on the girl's waist._

_"Scarlett, can I kiss you?" She heard him ask her and her eyes widened at the familiar sound. Lok! She would recognize that voice anywhere. But with Scarlett, the girl that always teased her in school? That was just wrong. Sophie broke down, sobbing quietly while running to any place but here. Secretly, she had hoped that Lok would hear her and chase after her, but nobody heard her._

"You saw us?" Lok asked, still confused at why his friend was reacting the way she was. It wasn't as if they were dating or anything.

"Sophie, I don't get it. Tell me what's wrong." Lok finally told her. He stared at her until he felt a sting on his right cheeks. Lifting his hand to cover the red mark that was left from her hand, he was more than surprised. The Sophie that he knew would never result to violence under any normal circumstances.

"Are you **blind**? Are you seriously asking me what's wrong? I thought you cared about me. I thought you knew me." She spat, unable to control her anger. Lok stayed silent, shocked at how Sophie had acted. She might have a tough and arrogant façade in front of others but she never once got mad at him like this.

But how could he possibly do this? And with Scarlett, of all people! Didn't he know how she constantly picked on her? Sophie had suffered through so many tears and so many nights, crying herself to sleep, because of this girl and Lok went behind her back to kiss the very person who caused his best friend more pain that he could possibly imagine!

"I thought you understood how I felt. But I was wrong, Lok. I should have figured it out, I should have known. **I thought that you knew me better than that**. I hate you." She lied through her teeth, mentally praising herself for not letting her voice crack. She could never truly hate him, no matter what he did but she was so hurt, so disappointed. With that, Sophie left her former friend there in the dark, taking her now broken heart with her.

* * *

Author's Note:

/hides behind stuffed animals/ Please don't hate me for not updating in .. well… forever! ;_;

As an author, I should put my readers before myself, and I am quite ashamed at how my younger self reacted to everything so long ago. Hopefully, I'm a bit more mature now and I can stop procrastinating and actually finish these stories of mine?

So anyways, I'm taking down all the chapters and reuploading them once I'm done editing (because my goodness, my younger self was terrible at checking over spelling and grammar.)

I hope you don't all hate me lol. I hope you review and everything!

And before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to the amazing, wonderful **Sirens in the water** for reviewing after so long and getting me to stop procrastinating! /hugs/ Thank you so much! 3

- Melody


End file.
